The Day the Tables Turned: Mini Series
by Cant.Resist
Summary: This was PERSONAL. That much was obvious. What does one clown do when a mobster doesn't learn his place in Gotham's new criminal hierarchy? Of course, kidnap their life blood, the one that literally means more than the filthy air they breathe. First he isolates her, second manipulates her, third the mutual companionship was completely unexpected. Revenge at its finest.
1. The Encounter

Rose could feel him, a firm grasp of the back of her head. His long fingers twisted different ways through her snarled locks. Both their breathing was heavy, just heated pants escaping their lips. As much as she internally screamed, no one could hear her cries. As much as she wanted to tell herself that she was afraid, there was a part of her that she deep down knew…that she was not. Another groan passed her lips as his grip tensed even more. He was enjoying her response, her arousal. She loathed herself, her damned weak _will_ as she succumbed to the pleasure. Her head was bowed away from him, her back firmly pressed against his torso. He wasn't going to allow her to look at him just yet, no…no, first she had to realize, realize what she meant to him, and him to her. She only had been too stubborn to admit it, but now, maybe she would. Not even a woman like her, could resist his _charms_. Whether it be fear or chivalry, eventually everyone gave in, just as she was so close to doing. Just a little more handy work, and ah, he could feel her body slip.

"Oh my god." Her legs weakened, giving him full control of her weight. He removed his hand from her jeans, quickly turning her around in the process. Her eyes gleamed with lust and a hint of fear. The fear widened her gaze as she stumbled back on her unsure legs.

He chuckled, "Far from god." He examined his fingers in the sparse light, they were slick with her excitement. Not what he had been expecting at all, not at all. No, no this was better than what he wanted. A wicked grin broke out on his face, making her tremble. What was his next move? She winced when she heard the crunch of the metal can she had kicked unknowingly.

He yanked her back towards him with the scarf around her neck, sufficiently cutting her oxygen off. "Did I say you could leave? _Mhm_?" He popped his wet fingers in her mouth, "Don't _bite_." He could feel her gently sucking on his fingers, tasting her shame. "Tastes _good_ doesn't _it_?" He took his hand away from her, taking in her reaction. Her cheeks flushed, and averted her gaze to the right of him. He leaned in close to her, whispering something only she would hear, "I _can't wait_ to taste you for myself." Her heart was pounding, she willed herself to push him from her. Not today, she wasn't ready for this, nothing could prevent this...

"Ohhh." She bit her bottom lip in an effort to stop her moaning. He had one hand back where it had previously been a minute ago and his mouth tugging at her exposed nipple.

"I had wondered whether the fight had gone, but there is still a fire within you yet. And I admire that." He continued on with her body, pain flickered across her face for a second. She needed to stop, she needed to fight him. _But she was tired, tired of the fighting._

"Ow." She breathed in sharply. The pain had come as a surprise, she had been so wrapped in her thoughts, her sickening pleasure that she hadn't felt him remove her pants, or loosened his own.

"So tight. Almost virgin like." He huffed in ecstasy, he was more excited they had gotten to this stage of their _relationship_. Never had his body felt the shrill calling to claim another. To make someone, her, writhed beneath him in a way that wasn't connected to his knife. He kept his pace giving her no chance to counter his agile moves. He listened to her throes of pleasure. They were hitting her like waves, over and over again. He ran his fingers across her flushed body, absentmindedly rubbing her scars. Some were hers, some were ones he had given her. Like the three quick cuts on her shoulder blade, her penance for her three day silence. It had taken him all of his self-control not to slice it into her face. But no, he couldn't do that to such a pretty face. An expressive face. Or the long one running parallel to her spine, he hadn't like her attempted escape. Especially not into the arms of his enemies. She let out a shriek from the sudden harden pushes into her. They were almost desperate, pleading for her body, for her muscles to clench around his. She watched him out of the corner of her half lidden eyes, he was concentrated on the scars above her chest. She could feel him caress the raised skin. Her punishment for screwing up a job, she had gotten stabbed. She knew she had messed up when she felt the white hot pain from the knife. Her father had been furious with her failure and for the scum bag that dared to cut her.

"Please, please." Her pleas and incredible hold on his shoulders had brought him away from his thoughts. She was panting hard, each labored breath bringing her closer and closer to her end. He could feel her ready to peak. He slammed his scarred lips down on her mouth with such virocity that it had sent her over the edge. He swallowed her screams, making him no longer able to contain himself. With one more thrust he had spilled into her. His release and her tightening muscles had been oddly _satisfying_. Never had the timing worked out so perfectly that both participants could get off at the same time. It had to be the sign that they were meant for each other. They were able to challenge each other, to match each other's excitement. And wasn't a stranger to each other's misery it was too perfect. He felt her body be limp once again in his arms, he hadn't noticed before that he had held her the entire encounter. He wiped some of the red paint smudged across her face. Usually he hadn't cared that he had left his own personal mark, but he wanted, no needed, to see her trembling lips. Her flesh shouldn't be covered, no...no he liked the nakedness. It was revealing in its simplest form, her desire, her pleasure, and her pain.

She lazily wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her across the dark floor, the only light guiding them was the shivers of the moon shining through the uneven boarded up windows. He had lowered her gently onto the mattress and flopped down beside her. He watched her interested it her next move, she had removed what was left of her torn shirt, she was completely nude. He had to repress a throaty growl as she laid back down with her eyes closed, oblivious to her actions. She wanted to lay down comfortable and he bit back an urge to take her all over again. His bare fingers danced up her naked flesh, goosebumps raising right where he traced. There was no blankets in the room, he hadn't prepared for his arrival, let alone _their_ arrival. The thought of him taking in a companion, was laughable, almost contiguously laughable. He grinned at the idea. Her presence had been a surprise indeed. He had taken her originally as punishment for Maroni betraying their little deal. He told him he would take something more precious than his wealth, and he had been a man of his word. She had done all to a tee what every hostage before her did, begged, cried and tried to bribe him for a safe passage out. And of course he had given her the same, repeated threats, the same repeated, manic cackles. Then something had changed, she became comfortable. Almost _relaxed_ in his presence. Then his perception, his interest had changed.

He watched her, he studied her habits. She would wrinkle her nose when something disgusted her, or when she was breathing heavy during her sleep, the harsh air would almost whistle between the space in her teeth. How she gingerly tended to his wounds he had received from the Bat- _man_. Or that slight extra around her middle would stick a little over her jeans, especially when she bent down to sit or pick something off the floor. She was average, but not average. She was bigger, but not biggest. She almost had the curvature of a black or Latino woman, but instead of a warm hue, she was ghastly pale. Her complexion could almost mirror his chalk his white paint. Maroni had thought she was safe, no one had found about her before, but he had underestimated the Joker. Before Maroni had made it, before he had taken over the control of his family, the Italian mob, he had a plump girlfriend. Particularly, this girlfriend had been plus size, and blind. A double whammy. He did things to her that she couldn't see, the good and the bad, and in return she did everything she could for him. They had lived together in relative secrecy. When it was his turn to rise, he knew he wouldn't be able to take her with. There was no way to defend her, from the danger, from the ridicule. No one would take him seriously for a mobster if he had proudly stepped out with a defective other half. He had been ashamed that he had fallen in love with someone with such weak qualities. The kicker was, she had understood this too! She had wished him no harm, no ill will, she had harbored no disgust for the man who was to leave her. She had only requested that he need not to contact her, it would only make it hurt worse. He had respected her wishes, until a year later when he received a letter in all brail. He had sent her more money that she could think to do with, and a promise, to keep their daughter, the only shred of evidence of their relationship, safe. Now how did the Joker find all of this, mhmm…he had _recently acquired_ the keys to a storage unit that the woman next to him had kept all this time. She had hundreds of her dead mother's stuff packed tightly into the snug unit. Moth ridden and slowly decaying in ignorance.

He looked back over at his hand tracing up her side, she was shaking from the coolness of the room. He removed his purple jacket, laying it across the middle of her body, she instinctively curled her cold legs under the material. He observed her taking in a deep breath of his sleeve, of his scent. Even in her sleep she was comforted by his presence, regardless if she knew it or not. Oh, oh, the thought had almost escaped him, he had things to attend to. One glance back one last time before locking the door. He walked over to the area of her forgotten jeans, he had to appreciate his skilled work, he had worked her clothes off of her before she could grasp the seriousness, of the, _situation_. He turned towards the crate next to him, his hand reaching for what was concealed. Where was the damned…ah yes, there it was. He pulled the recorded camcorder to him. He had been documenting all his moves tonight not sure of the audience in mind at the time, but now, now he had a whole list in mind, himself included. Yes, yes he needed copies, for more than just himself. The clowns jumped at his sudden appearance. He cackled.

"Boss?" He threw the camcorder into one of the clown's hands, grinning madly.

"Who would like to make a trip to Salvatore Maroni tonight? _Mhm_?" He stared at his goons, unenthused with their lack of enthusiasm. "Okay then, how about _YOU_!" He threw his knife in between the eyes of the nearest clown, "Hold my knife, and _YOU_ , get to editing this _masterpie-cah_. _Capuche_?" Suddenly the whole room was animated, trying not to send the Joker into a blind rage. Joker licked his lips as he watched their forms enter the dark warehouse, they had a lot of work to do, _a lot of work_.


	2. The Aftermath

_**One. Two. Three**_ _. The body slumped on the second shot, she just put another dose of metal into the sap for good measure. Rose took a deep breath and handed the warm pistol to Darius's expecting hand. She quietly watched him slip the gun into the loose waistband of his designer jeans. With a slight of adjustment of his fitted shirt the outline of the weapon was virtually hidden. Rose wasn't stupid, it was one of many he would kept on his person at all times. Her cheeks flushed when she realized she had been caught staring, of course she would be connected to ogling her intimating client._

" _See something you like Miss Codwell?" Her embarrassment furthered, even her chest was blotchy from her humiliating actions._

" _Have I proven my loyalty Mr. Dodson?" He extended his hand waiting for hers to accept the invitation. She eyed him wearily, but took a firm hold of his hand._

" _Exceedingly so." He took a possessive arm around her waist and walked back out to the main street. They passed many people wandering the Gotham streets, busying themselves with all of city's night life had to offer. No one had paid them any mind or any extra attention. A fit black male escorted a tall, leggy blonde to a night on the town, nobody thought twice about the blatant stereotype. They had turned the corner of the final block, stopping in front of upscale bar. From what Rose could quickly deduce was it was an upscale_ _ **mob affiliated**_ _bar. "Rose, would you like a drink?" She turned her attention from the curious eyes to the bartender that Darius had called over in front of them._

" _Do you have a Riesling?"_

" _Right up Miss," the bartender looked to her companion, "Boss?"_

" _The usual." Darius leaned in towards Rose, "I thought tonight would be more of a champagne kind of night." Darius backed away only to move back in handing Rose her drink. She took a small sip, trying to regain her voice in the room full of stares._

" _I do have to work in the morning." Darius chuckled, flashing his handsome smile at Rose's sincerity._

" _Of course, Ms. Codwell, business as usual." He snaked his arm around her shoulder directing her to the closest VIP booth. "Everyone I would like you to meet, Rose Codwell, our new accountant."_

Rose slowly rubbed her eyes, trying to fey away her drowsiness. She almost wanted to kick out her feet and stretch but there was something tight wrapped around her middle. She let out a shaky breath as she realized it was a strong arm tracing shapes along her abdomen.

"So what were you dreaming bout _sweet cheeks_?" She let out another shaky breath, what happen last night was indeed reality.

"I..." Joker pressed his body closer to hers, she could feel his lips and scars tickle the cusp of her neck.

" _I don't_ like **liars**." She forced out another shaky breath, he giggled softly.

"I dreamt about my first night working with the mob."

" _And-da_?" He asked almost impatiently. Her anxiety intensified.

"It was the first time of many times shooting someone." Her body went rigidly stiff when she heard the click of switch blade being opened. He traced the tip of the knife down the side of her body.

"There is a lot of _firsts_ to think about. First time I haven't _killed_ a hostage in a weeks' time _and you_..." She felt the knife paused, slightly digging into her hip. "Letting a clown defiled Maroni's precious daughter. Couldn't let this hidden gem be locked away forever." Rose whimpered, the knife was cutting down into her skin putting unwanted pressure on her hip. Of course it didn't sound much like she was scared, no, no it gave Joker the opposite idea.

"Ah-yes. Fond memories _huh_?" He shoved her down on her back, she struggled hard against his hold, trying to buck her hips and kick her legs now the knife was nowhere to be seen or felt. " _Ah-ta-ta-ah_ ," he chastised, "look at me Rose." She refused, he wrapped his hand tightly around her chin, "I said **LOOK AT ME**." Her eyes stared straight at his dark ones which were boring into hers. He grinned down at her lovely, terrified face, he treated her to a wet sloppy kiss. He laughed again. He dropped his hold and quickly jumped up, "Come on Rose, we have places to go and people to see," he plucked his coat from her warm grasped. She pulled her knees close to her upper body, trying to shield her naked form from the cold and his wandering eyes.

"Where are my clothes?"

"Feeling a bit _nippy_?" She held her chest tight giving him a miffed glare.

"You were going to leave me this way." He grinned, licking his lips in excitement. She was comfortable accusing him of thoughts that he did have, but he couldn't let her know it. What was the fun if she knew all the answers?

" _Maybe_." He giggled as he 'gently' boxed the side of her face.

"I'll catch my death."

"You'll catch more than that if you go out there." Her eyes widened, there was no way that, "bathroom to the right _, um_ 5 minutes. Then across the hall, down the steps third door to the left." He walked out the room only to pop his head back in, "every minute extra will cost a _scream_. Ha ha ha hah." She quickly made her way towards the bathroom, she really didn't want to find out if his threat was because of a knife or his other tool.

* * *

"Turn that vile smut off." Sal stared hard at the drink in his hand. What he had just witnessed had disgusted him to his core. If he had half a mind he would skin that clown alive for this. To think it hadn't cross his mind that his simpering, petulant daughter wasn't dodging his calls but actually missing and was being manipulated by the clown. How did he find out about her? Not even the closest family knew about her direct relationship to him other than his organization. "How many have seen this?"

"The box said 2 of 3." Maroni slammed his drink down so hard that it shattered. His lieutenant winced.

"Who else would that sick freak send this too?"

"We're trying to find out now."

"I'll kill him."

* * *

Rose kept pulling on the hem of the dress, it was too tight and too short. Besides she had no undergarments to shield her underneath. She probably would have been warmer and more comfortable wrapped in a sheet if there had been one. She stopped, a hand had blocked her path forward.

"Looks like you don't disappoint." Joker tsked, licking the corner of his scarred lips. He was examining the black dress that he had left for her. He tapped his wrist as if gesturing to a watch, "From my calculations Rosey you are 2 and a half minutes late, which would equal to 2 and a half screams."

"How do you get half a..." Rose paused hearing the click of knife opening again. He flipped her around, shoving her stomach hard into the wall. She tried to thrash against him, only for him to force his weight against hers. He began to rub her shoulder hard as if to prep the skin for about what he was going to carve into her now.

"You know how to get a guy going, don't ya?" She could feel his arousal. "How about this?" He dove the knife's tip into a healing cut. She screeched in pain. "One." He pulled away only to slam the knife farther into the cut, twisting it back and forth. She damn near dropped at how terrible the pain was. "Two." He giggled.

"Please, please stop Joker." She desperately pleaded.

"Too bad we can't get to three." He leaned into close, she could feel his hot breath through her disheveled hair. "And let me lick to the center of your tootsy pop?"

"No, I wouldn't let..." She yelped, feeling his two fingers jam up inside of her.

"Ha ha, three it is." She stumbled in shock, no sure what to do with her body. His fingers weren't moving and she definitely wasn't keen on welcoming it. She waited until he released his hold. She turned around slapping his hand away from his mouth. "Now the world may never know." He slammed his lips on hers, and pushed her down into a chair. Letting go after he could taste the blood from her bitten lip. He began to drum his fingers dramatically as other clowns began quickly setting up a laptop up for the both of them. Rose could feel her shoulder throbbing, but tried to ignore it. She was too interested in what he had planned next. She observed it being switched into DVD app.

"Are we going to watch a movie?"

" _Ah yes, snookum_." He clutched her hands in one of his bigger ones, "since we decided to skip ahead straight to _killing and fucking_ , we're now going to do a movie and dinner." She flinched, he made it sound like she wanted this one sided relationship. Maybe in his demented mind he did. "And you'll be quite familiar with its content. Of course you're the star of the show." She went to interject, only to be cut off. "Shhh... Sshh... _Wait_ for it." She looked away ashamed, she could see he had recorded his encounter with her last night. Her pleasured face could rival any porn stars, she was truly enjoying the way the Joker was touching her. She was sickened by her behavior. "You're going to miss the best part!" He exclaimed, she peered back at the screen only to be more horrified. He had added credits to the damn thing as if it was a movie! She watched as her name and the Jokers came up as starring in **Maroni's Little Flower**.

* * *

"Was this really necessary?" Maroni sounded bored and annoyed but Gordon knew better. He could see the man's knuckles turn white from clenching rage.

"Judging from your reaction this isn't the first time viewing it."

"No, unfortunately it is not."

"Who is she to you?" Maroni pointed a lazy tan finger accusingly at the commissioner.

"Who is she to you?" Gordon shook his head, obviously this woman meant more than mobster wanted to share.

"I do not want a turf war waged over this. Let us handle this." Maroni let out of bitter laugh, fixing his tie in the process.

"Let the GCPD handle the clown? Haven't you let him escape before?"

"You let him…" Maroni interrupted Gordon's rant.

"You leave the clown to me, this is personal." The mobster turned towards the door waiting for the lock to unhinge. "Stay out of my way if you know what is good for you."

"Who is she?" Gordon pleaded. Maroni shook his head unwilling to admit to anything.

Gordon turned towards the dark corner, "What do you think?" Batman had been studying Maroni and his response to the video. He was absolutely livid. Guilt gnawed at Bruce, he had almost gotten to her previously in the week but had failed to do so. The long cut tracing down her spine was a result of her attempted escape.

"She works for him that is known." Gordon flipped through the file Batman had just handed him.

"Looks like they got a replacement accountant since Lau and his competitors were taken out."

"She has been doing their books for more than 2 years, had legit standings. Perfect place to front a clean image. No one would suspect mob affiliation unless they did some digging. But she gave no reason too."

"She means more than that. Maroni is out for blood."

"Blood for blood? I've never met a more shallow man. Not his usual type." Gordon said doubtful.

"A daughter or niece possibly?" Batman ruffed out.

"There's no record of family other than the wife he repeated cheats on."

"Well the clever pun should be the indicator, Maroni's little flower, her name is Rose."

"A secret daughter? No one knew about and he had her right under everyone's noses."

"Yes, but how did the Joker find that out?" Batman wondered out loud.

"Why hasn't he killed her yet? What is the point of this?"

"As he said it's personal." As now it was too for Batman.


	3. The Memories

****** The italics is her reminiscing or dreaming about previous moments.**

 _Rose glared at the monitor beside her, it blinked menacing indicating someone had entered the lobby and went passed the front desk. She internally sighed, her receptionist must have taken her lunch. Her clients looked up from the portfolio reports she had handed them. They were reviewing the vast improvement of their investments._

 _"Is there something wrong Ms. Codwell?" She smiled sweetly trying to mask her irritation with her receptionist._

 _"No problem at all, do you approve of your more diversified portfolios? I see this quarter was exceptionally well."_

" _Yes, this is promising, we would like…" Rose's client paused at the knocking heard on her door, she could see two preteens waiting impatiently at her office door. Rose smiled and waved for the two youngsters to enter her office, she could see out of the corner of her eye her female client tightened her grip on her male companion. Rose just wanted to roll her eyes, she stood up from her desk greeting the preteens._

" _Marcus, Daniel, I have lunch set up in the conference room. Go ahead and start without me, I have some business to attend to."_

" _Yes, Ms. Codwell." The boys replied, shutting the door. The three adults stayed quiet until the boys were out of eyesight._

" _I would like to apologize, my dinner company came an hour early. They must have been eager for today's catering." Which was for the most part true, Rose had lunch with many unprivileged children, but these two were sent there for her._

" _Well, Ms. Codwell you are full of surprises aren't you?"_

" _I grew up with strong sense of frugality and strict ideas of how to spend my money, but it left a lot to be desired. I like to share some of my wealth with children that I know had less savory means that I did growing up."_

" _Aren't you an angel, David, I think we should continue investing here. I think our money is best spent with someone who cares about our community." Her husband nodded his head, looking over the numbers again. She was good, very good at growing their wealth._

He quickly pushed from the desk making the chair spin around, the wheels clamoring against the floor trying to keep support his weight and violent movements. She looked up from her nails, she had been picking at them for lack of anything else to do. Just picking at her nails and musing in memories. Joker paused his laughter and antics, when he caught her stare.

"I'm _bored_ ," he wheezed out like a child. He grinned at her.

"And?" She nervously asked, he turned his head slightly to the side licking his scars. She didn't like that look one bit.

"Come here." She slowly stood up, not wanting to anger him. She already had enough wounds to tend to as it was. He pointed to the ground in front of him, "Right _huuree_." She cautiously stood before him, trying to rid herself of her stiffness, she needed her movements to be fluid and adaptable. She needed to be able to carry herself for the whiplash of his personalities.

He yanked her wrists hard, slamming her body down onto his lap. She was awkwardly straddling him while he held both of her arms on either side of his head. Without saying a word he began to furiously rubbing his face in between her cleavage. She took in a sharp breath when she felt him nip the top of her breasts. She tried to hold in a giggle when his scars tickled her sensitive skin.

"Something _funny_?" His grip intensified.

"No." She squealed out. She blushed looking away from him, "it's just, uh, I like that." One eyebrow lifted and he let out a callous chuckle.

" _Mhm_." He pushed her from his lap, her head colliding with floor with a sickening crack. She tried to hold her throbbing head but Joker pinned her hands with one of his gloved ones. She stopped moving when she heard the click of the knife. He traced the knife from the crook of her neck to the top of the dress he made her wear. "Still excited _aren't we_?" He grunted out pushing his hardened dick against her leg. Suddenly he sliced the front of her dress, nicking her breast in the process.

"OW." He lapped up the blood, making her shiver.

"Take _this_ off." He commanded, she pulled away from him. Trying to pull the ruined dress off carefully. He dragged her back to him, giving her no chance brace herself for his brash caressing. He smothered his lips over her, while one hand wrapped in her hair, he took a firm grasp of her ass. She moaned, confirming what he had already known, she wanted this. "I'm going to make that ass _clap for me_ tonight." She desperately tried to match his groping and heated kissing. She started pulling at the buttons of his shirt, he smirked. He pushed off from her getting the hint. She watched at his torso graced her eyesight. His body was riddled with scars, much more excessively then hers currently. He was very toned as well, the sight made her heart raced. He concentrated on removing his pants when she quickly rolled back 3 times staring at his surprised face from the mattress rather than the floor. He growled at her, "Where do _you_ think _you're_ going?" Her bottom lip trembled at his tone but she answered him.

"Nowhere. I just wanted you to come over here."

"You think you make **ME** do whatever you _want-ta_?" She nervously shook her head. It wasn't her intention to make him upset.

"We both know I cannot make you do anything you don't want to." He raised an inquisitive brow at her response. He continued to remove his pants, kicking them to the floor. Before she could react again, he pulled her to her knee in front of him.

"Open _uppp_." Popping the 'P' as he spoke. She stared up at his maniac eyes, they were dark with need and desire. She flicked her tongue at the end receiving a hiss from above. She slowly, and deliberately slid her mouth down his shaft, swinging her tongue back and forth as she pulled back up. Rose repeated the process several times. Her hand gently cupping his nuts, while she moved her tongue around the head. Next she took a calculated breath and pushed her lips all the way to the base, her lips firm against his pelvis. This gesture, was something that really excited him. He became rock hard in her mouth, causing her to gag slightly. Joker couldn't stand the agonizing pace she had set, it _needed_ to move along quicker. He began to push his hips back and forth, while holding her head in the same spot. He could feel her gasp and shudder as she tried to get quick breaths in before he slammed back into her throat again, and again. The slight graze of her teeth felt, uh, felt amazing against his increasing throbbing member. He quickly threw her off of him, she could feel tears slid down her cheeks as air finally filled her lungs. Without speaking a word, he flipped her around and shoved her up half down to the mattress. He spread her legs apart, and pushed into her from behind.

"Joker." She mewled out. He grinned, wrapping his fist in her hair, thrusting into her without a care in the world.

* * *

No one will truly understand the pain that she had been through. She turned to see the Joker snoring, even his sleeping noises sounded like laughter. All the innocent sounding lies. She wanted to reach out a caress his bare face but it would only displease him. He hardly slept and about the time he finally did she would ruin it. She didn't want to have another bruise. She just wanted to observe, she just wanted to stay like this. Be with the man without the makeup, without the ever changing, impossibly fast mind, without his violent tendencies. She just wanted a small part of this brilliant man. She wanted to be selfish and keep it all to herself. At times all the chaos, the disruption of normalcy, was exhilarating. Far and few in between. But she knew better, him and all his...quirks were a packaged deal. One she couldn't just pick and choose from, even though she tried desperately to thwart his plans for her father. Her father had never really been directly involved in her life, but the romanticized version of him her mother had instilled upon her was not a disappointment like she had originally feared. He was sleazy but eloquent. He had kept appearances and yet kept track of her comings and goings.

"What you staring at _toots_?" Joker mumbled, still not wanting to succumb to being awake and alert. It was still very early in the morning. She just let out a sigh, she thought she was being relatively quiet.

"You." She replied, hoping it would satisfy him. Without missing a beat or opening his eyes he grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Well _toots_ , I'm staring at the back of my eyelids and _you_ should do the same." He nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck. "Don't wanna hurt that _little_ brain of yours. Back to sleep." And like that she lulled off to sleep in his arms.

" _What was so important that I had to get dressed like this?" Rose gestured to her cocktail dress, and continued. "And why am I carrying? If things happen I can't very well run in these heels." Darius just took another drag of his cigarette but didn't reply right away. "Darius?" She could see the apprehension in his face, he flicked the Marlboro out the window of the moving vehicle._

" _I don't want you all worked up. You're not in trouble." That made her feel slightly better, but she could feel him holding back._

" _Why do I feel like there is another reason though?" Darius sighed and looked at her from the corner of his eye. He could see her contemplating all the possibilities before he could get the words out. He snatched her hand, trying to soothe her panicking mind._

" _The boss wants to meet you."_

" _Meet me as in how? I just do the books, I just do what I'm told, I just…" She shuddered, he squeezed her hand a little tighter._

" _Well you're not his usual type, so I wouldn't worry about that." She slapped his hand from her sometimes lover, most the time boss. How dare he assume, just that, how, argh, just she wanted to slap him._

" _Fuck you Darius. I'm not a whore, just because I've been very causal with you, does not mean I do it for everyone. I'm insulted."_

" _Rose, I didn't mean it like that." He paused, gauging her reaction. It was a losing battle._

" _Whatever Double D." And that was it, she only spoke his full name or nickname in anger. He wouldn't be able to convince her otherwise. Sometimes he wondered why he word vomited so much in her presence. It's like he couldn't think straight. She glared out the window, seeing a bright club approaching in the distance. She was going to meet this unknown at a nightclub? Just her fucking luck. She slammed her head into the window and sighed annoyed._

 _The music was blaring in the club, the strobe lights flashing making her feel as if she was walking through the crowd in slow motion. She could feel the heat and breathe in the perspiration of sweaty bodies moving. She clutched his hand tight. He dragged them near the bar and away from the music. They were greeted by a group of bodyguards and women. Very beautiful women who glared at Rose. Darius dragged her to an older gentleman who was causally sipping his drink. "This is Salvatore Maroni." Darius gestured, and promptly dropped Rose's nervous hand at the raise of an eyebrow._

 _"Hello sir my name is..." His smiled disarmed her. There was something familiar about it. "Is Rose," she said cautiously._

 _"Nah, I think there is a better name to describe such a pretty face."_

 _She blushed, "and what would that be?"_

 _"Trouble." Her hand dropped, her smirk faded into a sad smile. Darius as well as the entourage could tell the sudden change in the air._

 _"How did you know about that?" She questioned. He smiled, beckoning for her to follow._

 _"Let's talk privately." He dismissed his guards with a wave of his hand and had her follow he into a VIP room. She put her arms in front of her, insecure was what was to happen next. He pulled a bottle from a bucket, and motioned to her, "wine?"_

 _"No thank you." She politely declined. She wanted to be sober for this particular encounter._

 _"I thought the Italian in you would be more prominent."_

 _"How do you know my heritage, or my nickname growing up?" He grinned, she noticed a happy gleam in his similar colored eyes. They almost looked like the ones that greeted her every day in the mirror._

 _"I'm a bit disappointed that you don't remember meeting me." He raised his glass, breathing in the sweet scent before taking an appreciative sip. "I have always kept tabs on my little girl."_

 _"Come again?" She stared at him in disbelief. He turned towards her, playing with a rebellious strand of blonde hair._

 _"You look so much like your mother."_

" _Answer my question."_

" _To make the answer simple, I am your father."_


	4. The Challenge

"Is the men ready?" His lieutenant shook his head.

"We're ready to send a message to the clown."

"Listen closely, I want to destroy that clown. If you see him, you litter the area with bullets. Anybody with a clown mask gets shot." He was about to end his rant but Maroni had one last thought, "Rip the masks off the women and bring them to me."

* * *

"GCN news hotline, Tiffany speaking, we are currently broadcasting. Please state your questions and/or comment and I will direct you to the right department." Tiffany waited patiently for the caller to answer.

"Well, Ms. _Tiff-fawn-knee_ , ha ha ha." Joker swooned, "I crack myself up sometimes."

"Sir if you could please," Joker roared at her in rage.

" **DID I SAY YOU CAN SPEAK, MHM**?" Tiffany gasped in response, the voice terrified her.

"No." She replied in a small voice.

"Good, _good_." He chided her like a naughty child, "so Tiffany how's about you patch _little ol' me_ through to _Matty boy and Claire bear_?"

"Sir I can't just send you through to the news castors, we are currently broadcasting." The voice was silent for a few moments before replying.

"How's bout this Tiffany? How's about I come down after work and gut you like a fish and string your intestines around like Christmas lights? Would that be better? I could layer with some green and purple shiny stuff, uh, tinsel? Yes, yes I can see it now, the people will tell tales of their children of Tiffany the lowly operator who couldn't do one simple task,"

"Don't scare the poor girl," a woman in the background interrupted the terrifying rant. Tiffany could hear the male caller mutter something, and then she heard a loud smack and a yelp of surprise. "Please don't cut my face, anywhere but the face." The female voice cried out. Tiffany heard the yelp again.

"You wait your turn." The voice demanded. Another yelp could be heard again.

"Please sir, I'll send you through please just stop hurting her. All I need is a name to pass along to the floor managers."

"A yes doll," Tiffany let out a breath of air, she had caught this psycho's attention once more. "It's uh, the Joker."

* * *

"GCN News tonight reports several executions cited and several arrests made but not of the murderers. A clear message has been made to the Joker, escaped Arkham patient that terrorized Gotham just four years ago, the message is from what we, and the GCPD suspect, as from the Maroni crime family. Every male clown was lined up and shot in the back of the head with their masks on, while any female clowns had been stripped of their masks and tied together. Every female was shot except a few that were turned over to the police. We can't help but wonder why all were killed but the blonde participants?" The anchor turned to his partner, "why do you think that is Claire?"

"Well, Matt I believe this has to do with a missing accountant. Three weeks ago Ms. Codwell of Gotham Finance LLC was plucked out of her business and the building was burnt to the ground. Ms. Codwell had been seen and well documented on the charity circuit and working at several homeless shelters. Many of the surrounding businesses had only pleasant things to say about her and her work. It came as a surprise to them that GCPD had uncovered her dealings with the mob."

"Not surprising seeing as her trading portfolios were the highest grossing in the financial district."

"Yes, Matt. Not a surprised that she was recruited by the Maroni family." She paused to clear her throat, "I'm wondering Matt why the Joker is so interested in Ms. Codwell? Her body hasn't turned up anywhere and the last mob accountant, Mr. Lau was found in a warehouse burnt to a crisp."

"This seems more personal than just a missing business associate."

"Well losing more money is personal for the mob. They lost millions last time."

"We at GCN News are receiving a phone..."

" _Hheeellllloooo Gotham_ , did you miss **me**?" The Joker giggled. People at home watching could see the breath leave the news anchors' chests. " _Aww_ ….Matty and Claire I thought you guys would appreciate me calling you personally." Joker giggled. " _Mikey_ _ **never**_ got a warming shout out like I will for you." Both anchors let out another strangled breath. After being kidnapped by the Joker, Mike Engel had to leave broadcasting. He couldn't handle the pressure anymore, he changed.

"What is it you want?" Claire asked bravely, but panicked, "Mr. Joker, sir?"

"Oh I like _you_! Manners. Well to put it simple, we're all going to play a game. I've been locked up _too long_. Cage birds, want to be, _uh_ , well uncaged. To fly free and peck some eyes out." Joker paused to laugh he could almost hear the trepidation through the phone. "But instead of having all the _**fun**_ , I will give the citizens of Gotham a chance to participate. Three days for someone to _**kill Salvatore Maroni**_. Each day he still breathes Gotham will meet a side of _chaos-sah_ that they will wish they hadn't. Now, _toodle-loo_ Gotham. Matty. Claire."

* * *

"Damn it!" Gordon threw his file down angrily. Loose papers flew from the manila folder. He warned Maroni that it would turn into a blood bath.

"Commissioner, the Mayor's office is on line one." He waved off his secretary, of course, the Mayor would rushing to Gordon ready to press him on strategic plans and counter measures.

"I want Foley in here now!" Gordon shouted before picking up his phone. Foley entered his office as quickly as he could. It wasn't hard to figure out what Gordon was stressing about, they had all watched what had just aired. Gordon rubbed his head in anguish, the Mayor must have been grilling him for information about the situation. Gordon slammed the phone down with a sigh.

"Gordon?" Without looking up he answered his next in command.

"Set up task forces, include the riot and gang unit. This needs to be contained and done quickly. Understand?" Foley nodded leaving Gordon to mope. He knew deep down that this was already above their heads, hopefully Batman could save them. He would be mocked if anyone had caught on that he was working with Harvey's 'killer'. God have mercy on their souls if Batman ignored this trouble.

* * *

Alfred watched as Bruce began filling his utility belt, his mask still not yet on.

"Master Bruce what are we to do, these are two very powerful men."

"I can't just sit by and let this happen. The people of Gotham will be caught in the middle."

"Yes, but the last time the Joker had tested the citizens of Gotham he lost his gamble."

"Yes because Harvey died!" Bruce slammed his fist against the mahogany desk.

"This doesn't seem to be the case this time. It seems Mr. Maroni had done something to personally upset the Joker. And judging him taking his daughter this is calculated revenge."

"But what about the casualties Alfred? We cannot stand idly by and let more people die on our watch. There is too much blood on our hands already."

"I'm sorry about Ms. Dawes, but we cannot change what happen. You cannot storm in without a plan."

"I don't have time to sit around. THREE DAYS, Alfred. I need to end this before it gets out of hand." Alfred bit back a response as Bruce put on his mask. There was no talking him out of this disastrous plan.

* * *

"Now Rosey, why did you have to make _me_ do **that**?" Joker watched her cradle the side of her face. He almost nicked her eye, he had been too impatient, and this is why he couldn't keep nice things. He played too rough with his toys. He waved his hand at her, "let's play doctor and I'll make you feel _aalllll better_."

"Fine." Joker rubbed his hands together and began to examine his 'patient'.

"Now, lay down and lift up your _dress_."

"How is that going to help my face?" Joker shoved her down on the lumpy couch. His hand putting pressure on her chest.

"Shh...shh... Doctor knows what's best. Uh, open your legs a bit."

"What are you going to do?" Joker pulled a rag from his pocket and stuffed it in her mouth. She was asking too many questions.

"As much as I like hearing your luscious screams, you're distracting the doctor." He grinned as her muscles clenched under his calculated finger movements. "How's bout we take a closer _look-see_ , mhm?" Before she could do anything Joker had hooked her knees over his shoulder and slid his tongue quickly up her slit. He felt her buck from the sudden pleasure. "More tense that I thought, should _we continue_ the procedure?" He grinned extra wide when she hesitantly shook her head up and down. Her happy tears mixing with the blood from her wound. He inserted his fingers into her, pumping at a quick pace, his tongue matching his quick strokes over her clit. After about a minute or two she couldn't take it she wanted the gag out of her mouth. She ripped it out.

"Joker!" He smirked, raising an eyebrow at her. His tongue and fingers had traded places, she nearly jumped at the change. He kept his other hand firmly pressed against her hip. "Joker…jokerrr," she gasped getting close, "Joker please, ugh."

"Kind of busy _doll_ , take a message." He went to bob his head back down but she grabbed his collar.

"Please. Unbutton. Pants." She panted out.

" _And_?" He laughed while maniacally staring down at her. He nipped at the hand restraining him.

"I'll show you." He grinned while shoving her legs from him, he plopped down on the couch and undid his belt. He continued to watch her as she loosened the front of his pants, grabbing what had been uncomfortably pressed against the seams of his pants. Yes, yes, her hands were soft, but he couldn't get lost in the subtle touches. He needed to see what, what his little _Rose_ counted as a surprise. She straddled him, her thick thighs engulfed the sides of his legs, her opening rubbing his head. Teasing more like it. Staring into her devious eyes, he watched her carefully kiss the end of his scars. The gentle gesture almost made Joker throw her off, but she had wrapped her arms around his shoulders and slammed him into her! Surprised he was!

"Bounce!" He growled at her, and she quickly obliged. Rose could feel his body whither and wince beneath her. Thinking there was too much friction from her harsh drops down, she tried to adjust her pace, but Joker was having none of that. He wanted to see her spill out of the top of her dress. Her pink nipples kept rubbing near the edges of the fabric. Her long blonde hair a frenzy cascading in different directions with every movement. Her face screamed of ecstasy which brought him closer towards the end, he bit down on her scarred chest as her pace began to slow once more. He could feel her fatigue from her constant rebounding restrictions, but he wasn't there just yet. He pulled her upper half forward tight against his chest. Wrapping his arms around her hips and began to thrust her back and forth on his lap. His grip on her wide backside dug deeper and deeper into her skin as he was close to coming. Rose tried to cry out on his final thrust, but Joker smother her mouth with his own. Rose could hardly keep her eyes open, sleep was gnawing at her mind. She laid her head on his shoulder as she steady herself, her body was still reeling from the rough contact. When he calmed his breathing and his heart stopped racing, he noticed that Rose had fallen asleep while he was still in her. Instead of shoving her off, he examined her chest. He could feel and see it rise and fall against his own. Her warmth was welcomed in the coolness of the room. He grinned, he would have to match her surprise with one of his own! _Tomorrow_ , tomorrow he would reveal his surprise to her, _to all of Gotham_.


	5. The New Girl

Joker could feel the weight against his chest, a soft breathing in his ear. He slowly opened his eyes, the smeared grease paint burrowing into the corner of his sleepily eyes. He welcomed the slight burning of his corneas. It signaled life and relished its brash welcoming. He admired the way that Rose's face was its own imperfect mural. Dried blood dotted the right side of her face like rust flakes falling from the under bellies of _rotting metal_. Light black pools of water had bled down the corners of her eyes meeting the cut, making a variety of reds that inked watercolor streaks down her clear face and ultimately blending down into her wavy blonde hair. Giving the white locks a _twinge_ of scarlet ruin. He ran a gloved hand through her snarled hair, tugging at the relentless strands. Rose adjusted to the light pressure, stirring slightly from the sensation. Oh was he excited to see her jubilant eyes _gleam_ later. He tried to imagine her reaction, either she would embrace the gift or shy away from it as she had previously done. Today was going to be the day of many firsts, _he would be sure of it_. Setting up the ambiance would be tricky but merely a minor inconvenience to him. It would bring him and Rose closer to the final step in his idea, _his punishment_ , per say for Maroni. He leaned forward, brushing her untamed hair away from her ear.

"Wakey, wakey. Eggs and bakey!" He shouted, while he shook her shoulders. Her startled eyes flew open, her heart pounding hard against her chest. " _Ha_! Gotcha! You haven't made breakfast yet!"

"I don't even know where a kitchen is." Rose yawned out, letting out a sigh to relieve some of her nerves.

" **HARLEY**!" Joker bellowed out. Rose stared at him confused. Who in the hell was Harley? He delicately took her off his lap, quickly trying to zip up his pants. He smiled devilishly at her.

"Yes Puddin?" A blonde woman came running to the door, she was dressed in a red and black costume. Rose glared at the newest arrival, which did not go unnoticed by Joker.

"Take care of her. In _every way possible_ , understand-da?" He patted her on the head, and she swooned at his gesture.

"Sure thing Mister J. Just how you _like it_."

"Good. I'll be back later." Joker had plans to make and people to kill before his grand finale.

Rose stared at this latest companion, she hadn't realized that Joker had any female henchmen.

"So who are you?" Rose sat up, trying to fix her dress.

"I'm Mister J's other half of course." Rose stared at the delusional woman. Why would her other _half_ be adamantly _fucking_ another woman, if that was her man?

"Oh." The woman excitedly clapped her hands, and skipped over to Rose.

"So stripped down and let me see what's wrong."

"Are you a doctor?" The woman smiled, standing in saluting position.

"Dr. Harley at your service." She curtsied. "Technically I'm a loony doctor, but if can't beat them, why not join them? Medical training was secondary learning."

"Um, I don't think I'm comfortable with that."

"Well Mister J knows what's best, and it's just us girls." Harley stood up and threw Rose's dress right over her head. "There you go. It's not too bad, I've had worse, I'll fix you right up for Puddin." Before Rose could cover up Harley had skipped back and dragged her towards the bathroom. She had Rose sit up on the counter. It was starting to get cold, she tried to cover her hardening nipples but Harley slapped her hands away. "Do you want the cuts cleaned or not?"

"Yes." Rose let out a sigh, allowing Harley to do what she needed. She still didn't really like the fact she had to be naked for this. Rose's breath hitched, feeling a cloth inch its way up towards her vulva. "What, what are you doing Harley?" With a firm push Harley wiped the sides of her sex. Rose couldn't help but hiss at the contact.

"Like that, don't ya? I had to clean all the grease paint from your cute little body." Harley grabbed her left nipple twisting it back and forth, forgetting the towel, Harley dipped a finger into Rose, surprising her. "I couldn't help but see what the boss man was so interested in, but now, I can't seem to help myself." Rose was trembling, this was different, this was exhilarating. She had never been touched by a woman like this, would it be similar to be pleased by a guy? She couldn't help but admire Harley's physique as well. Rose pulled at one of Harley's pig tails as she could feel her press another finger into her. "How's about the girls _play_ while the clowns are out?" Rose bit her lip, but nodded her head yes.

"Have you ever had an _orgasm from a woman_ before?" Rose bit her lip again, nodded her head no. Harley chuckled, making Rose's stomach flip. "You'll be in for a real treat _doll_." Her eyes widened as she watched Harley pull a harness with what it looked a large dildo on the end.

* * *

Rose let out an overwhelming sigh of contentment. Harley giggled and nipped at the sensitive area between her legs, one last time.

"That was different, huh?"

"Yes, but very, very good," Rose wheezed out trying to catch her breath, Harley smirked. She loosened belt, kicking off the strap on. It was slick with Rose's juices. She had fucked her like no woman before her had. She sat up crossing her legs as she watched Rose's ample chest heave up and down.

"Was that enough Puddin?" Harley shouted, Rose looked up at her confused, she only smiled back down at her. The door flew open revealing Joker. He hadn't left like Rose had thought. He was clapping slowly.

"Aww…my favorite girls were _getting along_ so well. It seemed to end _too quickly_ ," He watched as Harley shook her head quickly, he turned towards Rose, "she's good at what she does, _mhmmm_ …"

"What the fuck?" They both looked at each other, before smiling at her. Harley giggled, pointing at a blinking light by the door. How did Rose miss that? "Did you put that there before you left?"

"Yes, yes!" Harley shrilly admitted. Joker cupped her chin before turning towards Rose again.

"Did Harley show you the tongue trick? I was already at half-mast before she decided to take you all for herself." Rose stared at Harley in disbelief, but her love sick eyes were staring at the Joker. Had that whole _experience_ been a show for the Joker, to get his kicks off without needing to do anything?

"This was what exactly? For you to get rocks off watching two girls go at it?" Rose accused, Harley glared for a second before smiling. She gently patted her bare leg.

" _No_ …well no, _yes_! I couldn't help at _getting hard_ at the display! Watching you two go, it was pretty _intoxicating-_ _ **ah**_." He laughed, "But this wasn't just for my enjoyment, the guest of honor was plenty…excited to watch his favorite _fuck buddy_ take it from one of _my favorites_."

"Which is who exactly?" Joker scratched his head, looking over to Harley.

"What was that name again, D…D… _Daisy Duke_?" Harley giggled covering her mouth, it reminded Rose a bit like a Geisha would. She shook her head, pay attention girl!

"Darius Dodson." Rose went pale, what did they do?

* * *

"Darius, baby!" Rose reached out trying to cradle the dying man, Joker yanked her back by the crook of her arm.

" _Ah-ta-tah_ darling. I didn't say you can touch." Joker turned towards Harley, "That's all _doll_ , lock up behind ya, _won't ya_?" He winked at her, she smiled skipping happily out of the room.

"You let him go! He's done nothing wrong!" Rose berated at him.

"That's where you are wrong, _little flower_." Joker laughed, "But we have bigger things _happ-ening_!" He spun Rose around, she was staring at two screens.

"What the hell is this?" He stood behind her, squeezing her shoulders with delight.

"This my little _thorn_ ," Rose could feel him slop a kiss on her neck, "is a project I've been slaving over. _You know_ how to keep things _rolling_. Do you like **it**?" She blushed, of course he had filmed her encounter with Harley in real time. He seemed to enjoy taping her way too much in her opinion. The other screen was also time stamped, switching between different public buildings throughout Gotham.

"I'm not sure," His hand covered her mouth, efficiently interrupting her.

"Always so _impatient_!" His other hand started pushing the volume button on the TV, her pants and noises were loud and proudly heard echoing throughout the room. " _Ah_ , now you'll be able to understand, _how you_ , had orchestrated this latest _firework_ show for the citizens of Gotham!" She watched horrified, as Harley continued… _to pleasure_ her, and when inciting any loud moans from Rose, a building was blown up. " _ **See**_? You were the perfect timer!" He turned her around to face her, his eyes gleaming with pure thrill. "I don't know if you caught the end, _no,_ _ **no**_ you did, but _yeah_ …" Rose jumped, hearing a loud explosion. "I just couldn't _help_ **myself** at the end, I blew up the last five buildings at one!"

"I didn't do that." She said frantically, she had unknowingly blew up half the city. He began to pivot her around excitedly, as if they were dancing.

"Ring around the **ROSEY** , pocket full of **explosives** , _ashes, ashes_ , and **Gotham** _falls down_!" He sang out as he shoved her to the floor. She toppled down, bumping into Darius's feet.

"Rose?" Darius's baritone voice sounded weak, and forced. She watched as he struggled to breathe. Knives were embedded in various parts of him, keeping him restrained. If he were to move they would more than likely bleed out quickly.

"Darius don't move." She whispered. She turned towards the Joker, who was now keenly glaring down at her hand which was holding Darius's. "Why are you doing this to him?" Joker flipped open a switchblade, slamming it into the hand that was touching Rose's. Darius choked out a cry, having already anticipated the pain. Joker pushed her back.

"Would you be _so willing_ to save him _knowing_ that _**he**_ _sold your father out_?" Rose's worry quickly replaced with rage.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU? HE'S DONE EVERYTHING FOR YOU!" She pulled the knife from his hand and slammed it into his neck, pulling out and slamming it in again…and again….and again. Joker stopped her after the fourth time, taking the knife from her.

"Slow down there _rage bear_ , he won't have a neck left to hold his stupid head on. Ha _Ha Ha_."

"I just want to kill him all over again!" She turned around hanging her arms around Joker's neck, _forgetting entirely_ **who** the man had sold her father out to. Joker smirked, pressing his body harder into her sobbing one. He almost could swear he heard a hint of _laughter_ in her cries. He almost had her right where he needed her, just _one more_ _ **push**_ **.**


	6. The End

"I don't want to do this." Rose whispered. He didn't appreciate her answer, _no_ , **no** after all the trouble he went through to give this to her. She had to follow through.

" _I."_ Slam. _"Don't."_ Slam. _"Care."_ Slam. He wouldn't let her have her hands to calm her now pounding headache.

"But Joker, please?" He licked his lips, grinning down at her _trembling_ ones. She could always get him _going_. He wondered if maybe they would have enough time to make her lower lips match. The very thought made him acutely reminiscent of their first, _intimate_ encounter.

"As much as hearing you beg usually _persuades_ me-ah," he pinched the side of her face, "we gotta keep our appointments today. I'm a man of my _word_." His three day threat was almost over. He focused his attention back towards the streets. He had patiently listened to the chatter, his _biggest_ appointment today was awaiting him old candy factory. Oh the delight, a sweet for his sweet. Rose was going to answer the looming question today, was she going to give in? Was she…

"Holy shit! Watch out for that!" The delivery vehicle took a harsh veer to the left, nearly missing a mailbox and a few pedestrians. The Joker let out an exciting laugh. She had reached into his pants, in hopes of distracting him, not trying to nearly kill them in the process! Her pounding head was long forgotten in the now present thumping of her heart. They had almost crashed an account of her.

"Oh _doll_ , your frantic screams are hard to _pass up_!" He swung a sharp right, driving them into a secluded parking structure. Her chest smacked the dash with a thud, when he slammed on the brakes. "Now, we'll have to make this quick." He pointed to his bare wrist, as if he had a watch that she couldn't see there. " _Come 'ere_." She slid closer to him in the seat, ready to grasp him once more, now that they had parked. He slapped her hands away. She looked at him confused, as he began to empty his coat pockets. Lint, lint, knife, paper, knife, an ear, Rose grimaced watching, knife, knife, gun, stray bullets and a walkie talkie.

"I don't understand, don't you want me to," she cleared her throat, "take care of you?" Her cheeks flushed red as he smiled bigger than she had seen before. His lopsided scars stretched across his face. He rolled up his sleeves, yanking her lower half forward. Her shoulders hit the bench seat hard as he hooked her legs up on his shoulders. His fingers made quick work of pushing her dress up, she was already worked up for his _lesson_.

"Today is about _you_!" He bit her inner thigh hard, dragging his teeth slightly. Her muscles clenched because of the pain, but he knew ultimately she would enjoy it. She seemed to always see it his way, eventually. Obedient to a _tee_ , but wearily, enough to keep him wanting, _no needing_ more. Just as she did. "Can't I show my number one _girl_ a good time?" She bit her lip, trying to think. He didn't wait for a reply, he needed a response! An urgent one! He plunged forward slamming his lips on her well-groomed ones. He began to viciously tongue fuck her. Slurping, nibbling, sucking, and generally licking, her beautiful screams practically lit the air around them. His dick throb at the _delicious sounds_. It only seemed he was going for probably about a minute, but that's all he needed apparently. She came, and came hard, he tried to lap up her fluids as they squirted against his mouth. Rose was panting, she hadn't thought he could make her orgasm in minimal time, but again she was proven wrong. She shivered feeling him lick the remainder of her cum off of her. He smeared his paint up and down the sides of her thighs, _unknowingly_ to her, but _strategically for him_. Another reason for _papa Maroni_ to go on a tangent about this clown, tasting his daughter. Joker smiled, seeing her writhing form.

"Maybe we have a few minutes, to- _ah_ return the _favor_." He lifted an eyebrow and gave a cocky smile.

* * *

"He's upstairs Boss." Joker slapped his hands together in excitement.

"Oh goody!" He snatched Rose's hand, pulling her nervous body towards the stairs. "Move, move. **Move it**!" Clowns were trying to move out of the way quickly, some weren't as lucky, Joker pushed several over the stair's banister. Some with just his elbow, others with the end of his knife. The thugs cleared the doorway as Joker threw Rose into the dim room at the top of the stairs. Different types of sweets permeated the air, expensive chocolates, delectable toffees and blood? Rose looked towards the ground seeing blood stains across the floor. She tried to avoid looking at the drag marks to adjacent corners of the room. Whoever lost was probably in pieces.

"Hello?" She watched as four clowns were pounding on someone. The man was trying to put up a fight, but there was only so much that could be done in their position.

"Rose?" A familiar voice snapped her out of her daze, she feverishly threw the attackers away from him.

"Get off of him you animals!" She shrieked, her father was bloody and disheveled. She was sick to her stomach. She held her father's face in the palms of her hands as he began to slide down the wall. She kneel down with him. She could hear Joker whistle at the others, making them leave the room. "Are you okay? Can you breathe?" She started to wipe some of the blood from his sweat slicked hair. He pushed her back slightly, his arm weak from the beating. His forces were dropped all around him, he hadn't a chance to flee. The last three days had been hell for him, trying to evade angry citizens, keep his distance from corrupt police and disloyal servants. He was going to die, to be throw in the heaps of bodies lying beside him. Oh, had he wished death would have come sooner, he didn't want her to see him like this. He glanced at his daughter's legs, snarling in disgust. He narrowed his eyes at the clown behind her, taking in the scene before him in sick pleasure. He split out some blood before speaking.

"You sick… _freak_. How dare you!" Joker cackled, his personal touch to Rose had definitely gained the attention he wanted.

" _Me_?" He shook his head, trying to contain his excitement with fake woe. "I didn't initiate any of that. I practically had to fight her off as it was."

"What are you babbling about?" Rose felt as if she had missed something important. Her father's eyes blazed into the Joker's. Her father pushed her back again, her legs let go from her crouched position.

"You smell like sex, grease paint and _**him**_!" She looked down to see, dried cum and grease paint up and down her legs. She just wanted to cry, she was a whore. Getting fucked in an abandoned area while her father was gambling for his life. "You did this to her! You ruined her! You destroyed her innocence!" Joker cackled again moving to Rose's side. He patted her on the cheek.

"Far from _innocent_. You're little girl here, she taught me a few tricks that I didn't even know." He had were theatrically gesturing crudely, "There's not many that can one up _my experience_ , but there she is taking as much…." Rose shoved the Joker back enraged herself. She stood up glaring at Joker herself.

"You asshole! What the hell is the point of this?" Joker grinned, she just wanted to slap it right off his face.

"I'm here to snuff the light right out. I want to watch you truly lose yourself to the madness. So what's it going to be? Kill or be killed!" Rose stared at her father, she couldn't lose him. Everything she had, her smile, her devotion, her mother's legacy, her everything would be gone.

"I've killed plenty before. Why do I have to do this?" Joker knew she was trying to stall the inevitable.

"Because it's the ultimate test, prove sanity or... I _nsanity_." He released a maniac laugh. She looked at the Joker and looked back at her father. She loosened her grip on the gun, Joker pushed it firmly back into her hand. "Loopholes aren't at play here. In order to win the prize _you must play the game_."

"I can't." She cried out, she didn't want to choose between the two and it sickened her.

"Trouble baby," she swooned at her childhood nickname, she turned her attention back to her father who was backed into a corner. A little bruised, a little broken, mostly unsure. "Who is the woman that you want to be?" Joker clapped his hands in excitement, a menacing grin spread across his face.

"Yes, trouble what kind of chaos do you want to create? Show us the **woman** you want to be?" Joker picked up her hands cocked the gun towards his temple. He guided her fingers to the trigger. "Let's create some _chaos-sah_." His dark eyes dared her, they made her itch to squeeze the hard trigger. Her body ached, constantly reminding her of the hell he had put her through. The cutting of words, of skin, of everything that was good in her life. She snapped her head to the right, as if to push the thoughts away. He had freed her, liberated her from the lies that she was buried beneath. He made her understand the passion she had been looking for, had always been dreaming for. She was never destined to live in the shadows, she was never destined to live the simple content life of a nobody. She was somebody, she was Salvatore Maroni's only heir.

"I won't." Joker lowered the gun, grinning widely as he patted her on the shoulder. He always had good odds at this game.

"You made the right choice _doll_. Now we finish the job." He pulled the pistol from her grasp and towards to the unarmed mobster.

"Wait." The Joker paused, "let me do it."

" _Ha ha ha_. This is too rich." He pushed the warm metal back into her hand. "One shot doll. _Don't miss_." He licked his lips in anticipation.

"Rosalyn Christine." She stepped closer to her father, "Rose."

"Mr. Maroni," she shook her head, "father."

"You don't want to do this." He raised his hands reassuring her he was unarmed. Her eyes began to blur with tears she wiped her eyes on her shaking arm.

"You're right I don't," she softly caressed the side of his face, "but I have to, it's the only way." He noticed the gleam in her eye, he had the same look when his mind was turning. She was trying to think on her feet.

"What you playing at Rose?" She backed a bit away.

"Yes, _Rose-ah_. What are you doing?"

"I'm going to finally win." She cocked the gun pressing it to her temple. She turned staring at the third figure that had largely went unnoticed the last thirty seconds, _the Batman_.

"Don't you dare, this is not how the game played." Her finger ghosting over the trigger. Joker roared, **"ROSE!"** Bruce was torn, would he take his opportunity to take down this psycho, or stop a corruptible girl from meeting her end. He would be too slow to make his decision.

"But for once, I'm going to play by my rules." She turned facing the men, Joker was quickly advancing towards her, Batman aiming his grappling gun at him, while her father was staring at her in disbelief. Without clarifying who, she whispered, "I love you." And she pulled the trigger.

 ****** Please don't hate me!**

 **Somehow this sexual tryst of an oneshot had turned into multiple chapters, and this is kind of where I had imagined it to end.**

 **I hope everyone enjoy it while it lasted, I appreciate the follows and favs! They made me really want to push this out in a fashionable, and timely manner….which I'm not known for. :/ Thank you again for reading, and enjoy the New Year!**


End file.
